Prey
by AinSoph
Summary: A game between a wolf and a snake. Sniper Wolf x Solid Snake. mature content.


Prey

My eyes focus down at the girl sprawled on the concrete ground below. Her leg and arm had both been penetrated by a shot from my rifle.

Her screams where loud enough to wake the dead; her voice carried throughout the quiet cold space, it echoed from every angle of the narrow corridor.

I noticed that the girl was beginning to hyperventilate from the harsh movements of her chest.

Each breath she took seemed as if it were a great hardship. She reached out towards the shadowy entrance – I assumed she was calling out for someone to save her. I look over to the right and see a man - 6'1 no more like 6'3 – masculine frame.

_Could that be him? _

I aim right between his eyes. The index finger locked unto the trigger, holding it down gently – waiting for the perfect moment to carve a permanent third eye there. He swiftly moved just before the shot reached him.

"So you're a fast one I see…"

I watched him closely; he remained hidden around the corner of the entrance foyer. He made no sudden movements towards the opposite side of the space.

He peeked his head out once more, this time in interest of the girl's condition. He could do nothing but stand behind the wall – away from my view, where I assumed he tried assuring her that he would save her.

A few seconds after that, he exited.

I figured he was unprepared.

"Forfeiting now?"

I smiled deviously.

The girl remained on the ground below, surrounded by her own blood. The gentle fall of snowflakes made the moment seem as if the girl's misery was naturally apart of the space. They fell uninterrupted as they did before her injury. She held a grave look of fear upon her innocent face, it was evident even from my perch.

I investigated.

The barrel of my rifle remained pointed towards the direction of the entrance – I could feel his nearness even though he had already exited. My guard remained in full affect until I was certain harm was not near and even then I still never let it down.

I approached her slowly. Her breathing was exaggerated; it was labored as if she were striving desperately to take the next breath. Her eyes were enveloped by tears; tears that she had been combating not to show. It was fear.

She shivered from the cold air that swept across her revealed skin. Her eyes were focused on me.

She didn't want me to see her afraid, for she knew I would get enjoyment from it. Smart girl.

She knew what we wanted.

Yet she didn't beg for her life.

"J-just get it over with." She nagged at me.

Her voice trembled instinctively, cracking like an old woman on her deathbed. Such a scared little wench.

I eyed her, letting her know that I wouldn't give her the pleasure of dying, I figured the agony of living fit her much better. She closed her timid eyes and held her breath like a child. How comical.

"It'll take more than twenty minutes if you do it that way."

She remained in her same position.

"Fine…I've got all the time in the world." I finished before turning away from her. The soldiers lifted her body from the cold ground standing her in front of me.

"What is your name?"

She didn't answer but her eyes said more than I could stand. My hand met with her porcelain face so hard she would've fallen to the ground if the guards weren't her support.

"Take her away…" I signaled them to leave.

"But keep her alive. Besides…it'll be fun to toy with him for a while." I watched as they took her away, her lifeless body only briefly portrayed what she was about to endure.

"Nice work Wolf." his voice…

He always knew the perfect time to arrive and ruin a great moment. I turned in the direction of the utterance; it was Liquid- the boss. He was a sight for sore eyes but a pain to encounter.

"I want you to make him fall…but keep him alive also. I have some personal plans for my dear brother." he commanded me as I approached him.

Streaks of blonde hair brushed across his face from the high cold drafts that swept through the foyer. Behind the golden confines set triumphant eyes – deep and full of what he priced most: power & victory. The smirk on his mouth made it evident that he purposely felt this way. His hands where set in both pockets on either side of the fawn trench coat he wore. Beneath it I could catch a glimpse of the flawless skin of his chest; even though the frigid air beat effortlessly against it, it remained opened welcoming it. He felt my eyes briefly inspect him – he became intrigued, and walked slowly away from me without mentioning anything else.

I smiled at him - reassuring him of my plans to deliver Solid.

He finally left.

Upon his exit, I replaced myself back onto the balcony and waited for my prey to return. The game was still on.

He emerged from the darkness, slowly moving against the shadows cast down by the moon. He didn't run towards the center for he knew I'd take him out before his last step. He noticed the girl's absence and eased over to the right side of the entrance.

My right - his left.

"You can't hide for long…"

He peaked his head out to get a better glance at my position – the damn laser made it easy for him.

I don't shoot at first instead I focus on his movement.

He ran straight across to the opposite side of the entrance corridor. I shoot for his shoulder - it misses.

"Dammit…"

I aim at the center - waiting to react to any sudden movement he made. My nerves are relaxed, my eyes are focused, and my breathing is sound. It's as if I'm asleep.

Suddenly he veered out from the left side and shoots one; it hits a pipe directly in front of my face.

I shoot back - it clips him. From what I could see it hit his arm.

"Got you!"

He moved behind the wall once again, gripping his injury. I awaited his next move.

The smell of blood filled the air and it made a knot turn in my stomach. It was dinnertime.

I regain my focus and returned to my peaceful "sleep" state. I put another one into my mouth, felt it slide down my throat - and immediately it began to work. Pentazamin. The bottle was almost empty.

I had been taking them all day.

It had been almost two minutes before he made his next move. I rise and walk over to a better spot then I hear a shot and feel a pain surge at my side.

"Ahh!"

I collapsed onto my right knee; he fired again and it clips the rear wall. I lie flat on my stomach and aim for him once more.

"Not yet..."

I shoot one right next to him and it misses; he fires another, it clipped my left shoulder.

I fell to the grated freezing floor at the force of the hit.

He instantly took notice of the silence and ran down the center foyer. From the darkness of the shadows I could see his confusion - his anxiousness know to my location.

I laughed and I stood up removing the body armor that protected me from the shots.

"So you're the infamous Solid Snake?"

He searched for my voice. "Who are you?" he asked.

His voice - so cold, so raspy- I could tell he was an expert; that he'd been doing this for a long time. It sounded like time and the torment of war had worn him out entirely. Physically, I could tell that also.

"I thought you would've figured it out by now."

I approached him from behind - he had already succumbed the soldiers - such useless wastes.

At least these good-for-nothing idiots knew when to show their pathetic faces. They grabbed him furiously as I walked closer. He kept them contained until I aimed the gun at his head. He surrendered.

"But since you haven't - I am Wolf."

My gun was still burning hot in my hands. I kept it aimed at him as he turned to face me.

I eyed him, from his face down to his shapely legs. I was taken by surprise by his fierceness.

He could tell my interest in him.

"You are now my prey Snake. In nature - when a wolf is hungry…she must always capture her prey. And I must say - you make a fine meal…"

My hand stroked the softness of his face before the nails dug into his skin. I marked him.

He looked at me evilly - it about made me moist.

I stood in front of him and watched as the guards knocked him unconscious.

"Take him to Ocelot."

They lifted his lifeless body from the cold stone ground and carried him inside to be interrogated.

1 to 1…DRAW.

"Wolf?" that scientist kept pestering me - I often found myself wanting to kill him but I could never lower my heart to do it.

"What is it?"

"Where were you? I was wondering," he suddenly stopped speaking at the sudden pause of my step. He stood directly behind me, close enough for me to feel his presence.

"I…I…was wondering if you were alright?" he finished softly. His eyes were set on the girl's blood that soiled the fabrics of my uniform.

"Yes…I'm alright. Have you fed the family yet?"

"Uh…n…no I haven't." he said nervously.

"Well…then what have you been doing this entire time?"

"Uhhh…" he continued on nervously. His words were scrambled to the point of incoherency; his apprehension had once again showed itself.

"Relax Emmerich…it's ok."

"What's going on? I heard them say something about an intruder…is that true?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop doctor…it's not a good habit to obtain…"

"Did you…kill someone?" he asked with modesty like a little child.

I simply looked back at him and smiled.

"Not quite."

"Are you hurt?" he walked closer yet was stopped by my fierce eyes. I stared at him – letting him know to come closer at his own risk.

"I…I…I'm sorry Wolf." He said – stopping himself from coming any nearer.

"Stop looking at me like that Emmerich…"

"I…I wasn't…" he said.

"I think you should go and feed the family." I leaned my back against the table that sat before me, cluttered with useless documents Emmerich had been messing with – all pertaining to mechanisms used for operating Metal Gear Rex. I laughed and then looked back at him.

"Unless…you want to watch me undress." My hand landed onto the zipper, dragging it down slowly.

His face-flushed red with embarrassment- it was evident of his discomfort, his innocence.

The lights in the room began to flicker about- indicating Ocelot's sick and twisted "game".

"He's probably frying the poor bastard."

I turned to look at Emmerich - horror flustered his face.

"W-What is that?" he asked me with a streak of concernment in his eyes. I stopped him from walking out of the door to investigate.

"Emmerich! It doesn't involve you - go and feed the family." I whispered into his ear softly and then kissed his cheek. He obeyed.

I remained in the room alone…continuing to undress myself- I could not bear being in a blood stained uniform any longer...especially since it wasn't _his_ blood.

The blood of Solid Snake.

I needed to satisfy my hunger.

And of course at this point I also needed a shower…

Streams of hot water poured down my aching frame as the affects of the doses began to wear away. I sighed in a warm breath of steam as the water coursed through my hair, it was the most invigorating feeling I had felt all day, even more than shooting down the girl.

All I could see behind closed eyes were the piercing green one's that stared at me earlier.

It felt like fire – searing through my flesh.

Just as the water did – yet it gave me an amazing sense of pleasure. I touched myself at the thought of his hands caressing me, the softness of his lips pressed against the sides of my neck, and his rigid body pressed tightly against mine. It was forbidden to feel this way about the enemy – yet I could not help it. My want for him had become the top priority.

"Wolf - Ocelot is done with him. You can come down here." I could hear Liquid's announcement on my transceiver from inside of the shower.

I exited with a smile on my face for I knew it was time for me to be face to face with the infamous Solid Snake again.

I dried myself, dressed, and exited the room thereafter.

I entered the torture chamber, first eyeing Ocelot who still stood in front of his machine, I then turned my head to see Snake struggling to remain conscious. His body shook in small convulsions from the shock it had just endured.

My gaze returned at Ocelot, who in turn smirked at me sharply. Sick bastard. I could never understand his purpose of inflicting pain upon another person simply to satisfy an underlying sexual desire he had for it. It was much different from what I was used too – I killed not because I enjoyed it or found pleasure from it, but because it was simply all that I knew.

I nodded, reassuring him that it was not of my interest to know any further details on what happened.

"Sad you missed the show?" he asked me.

"I'm not interested in watching your psychotic persecutions."

"Psychotic, eh?" he asked. "And what do you call being a sniper, Wolf? That's not necessarily an honorable way of dealing with life either…"

His voice was similar to the Boss' in the sense of him loving to hear it and for that purpose. He was Liquid's second hand but often acted as if he were the first.

"I call it… Silence."

Ocelot smiled at my quick-wittedness.

The guards came in soon after and removed Snake from the table Ocelot had him strapped to.

I watched as they dragged him into the nearest containment cellar. Liquid signaled me to follow.

The guards slammed his body unto the bed inside of the room; I walked in after their exit. I shut the door behind me and closed the blinds that covered the windows. The room grew quite dark - the only light being that of a tiny bulb on the ceiling.

He was finally mine.

First I examined his body, staring at his neck, chest, abdomen, and the hidden treasure that was locked away behind his pants.

Such an amazing man.

I placed two fingers onto the soft spot by his throat to check his pulse; it was quite faint. The electric charge that surged through his body should've fried his inner organs but he still managed to survive - somehow.

He's an astounding prey indeed.

I ran my hand along his sculpted chest and abdomen collecting the sweat with my palm and fingertips. His stomach rose and fell softly as I swept my hand across him another time. I stood to my feet and walked towards a shelf that stood on the opposite wall of the room. Inside I found several objects, most of them were miscellaneous tools perhaps used during interrogations, cleansers, as well as first aid kits. I selected a bottle of saline water that had never been opened – also I grabbed a small cloth handkerchief that was ironically adjacent to one of the torture utensils. I then walked back over to where he lay. I stopped in mid – step at the notice of the bare mattress.

The darkness of the room hindered me from seeing at distances. I felt his presence.

Then suddenly I felt cold hands clasps around my neck.

"What the hell have you done to me?" A furious voice soon followed.

"I have done nothing to you…"

He pushed me into one of the walls hard, my chest slammed into it with lethal force. I yelped at the pain.

"I'm gonna kill you right here if you don't get me out of here." He said into my ear while tightening the grip.

"It isn't my job to get you out of here Snake…I've only come to care for you."

"Bullshit…" he said while throwing me down to the floor.

"You've come to care for me? You tried to kill me earlier remember?" He continued.

I remained silent as he spoke.

"They sent you in here to finish the job-didn't they?" He asked while walking towards me angrily.

I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer until I heard nothing.

I turn my head to see that he kneeled before me.

"I'll do it quickly so no one hears you." He said while going for my neck once more.

I wrestled him, pushing him down onto his back before he could get another grip on me. I straddled his abdomen holding his arms down firmly above him with my hands.

"Don't move…" I said to him. "You're not so fast after all Snake."

"What are you doing?" he asked me, as my face got closer to his.

I could sense the intrigue. He knew what I was going for. He knew I was in heat.

I felt it; coursing through my body like lava through the hot deep depths of the Earth.

"I told you…I am here to take care of you."

I dove in for his neck.

I took his flesh in between my teeth gripping at it as if it were prime cut meat.

He didn't fight.

_That's a good Snake…_

Instead he loosened his stiff arms, allowing me retrieve the confidence to release the grip I had on him. He reacted to his short freedom by flipping over so that I lay beneath him. His swiftness caught me off guard.

It was heaven - yet so forbidden.

The snake atop of the wolf.

"It won't be that way today." He said to me.

He looked at me with evil eyes as if I were, in turn, _his_ prey. It was none other than the look of hunger.

I recognized it – because it was the same I had given him earlier – before his torture.

I said nothing in response and was surprised when he slammed his face against mine. His lips were tightly pressed against my mouth, and his body pressed firmly against mine. One would say 'ecstasy' would be the proper word to describe what I had felt; however to me it was simply a word. Nothing could explain what I had felt at this moment.

His weight was a major obstacle to my defense.

I couldn't fight him - I just had to accept what he was doing.

He stared into my eyes without saying a word causing chills to pulsate up my spine. I hesitated to look at him - for I feared his stare.

Those eyes - so fierce.

He licked his lips before reaching behind his head; my eyes widened at the sight of him - identical…to the boss. Everything, except the hair and the tone of his skin – and of course his voice.

He was far more delectable than my executive.

The stare never left mine.

"Now do you still want me?" he asked cockily.

I stared up at him as he had already begun to stand.

I laughed at him.

"I'm afraid you're very naïve - you should never taunt a salivating wolf."

I stared upon him with hunger in my eyes - he could sense it and as I predicted, he proceeded in provoking it. He circled me, gazing at me as if he wanted a challenge – at that moment it was apparent, we were still in battle.

He braced himself knowing of my next move. Successfully, he dodged my failed tackle attempt; I buckled into his strong embrace, embarrassed and aggravated. My strength was nothing compared to his as well as my dignity at that moment, but I could never admit defeat.

He smiled and shoved me halfway across the room; I held out my arms to catch myself from dismembering my face onto the cement floor. My blood began to boil as he walked closer to me with those eyes - staring deep into me once again.

"What are you going to do Snake?" He began to walk towards me.

"Are you going to kill me…" he had a look on his face that normally would've answered the question but at this moment it heightened my attraction to him.

It was foreplay.

"You'll just have to come and get me then…"

His eyes never removed themselves from mine. A silent agreement we had both made. He stared at me hungrily. My heart rate increased at his approach – I backed into the cold stone surface of the wall.

I felt trapped.

I was on the verge of giving in yet a small part of me fought to suppress it.

He stood directly before me, towering over me with hard eyes and a cunning smile. All I could do was standby and wait for his action.

His face clashed against mine and I accepted without fight.

His tongue wrestled its way into my mouth, sweeping against the surface of my own tongue. I was annoyed by the aggression at first; it was something I had found unacceptable – that is allowing someone control over my actions. Domination was without a doubt an institution that, I believed, was created simply for me to mastermind. That's at least what's been keeping me alive.

I realized my position and took charge of the situation.

I fought him but it was no use – my arms could not keep him away, he weighed me down with great pressure. Alas, I felt helpless – for the first time…in a long time.

I straightened my hands that had innately formed into clenched fists at the response of my own pleasure and laid one of them at the nape of his neck. The other ran the surface of his revealed chest – this time in a more enjoyable manner.

I couldn't ignore the fact that his body was, by all means of the word, impeccable - and that it weighed me down to the floor as if I were merely paper.

I honestly couldn't resist the temptation any longer. The heat that began to tingle between my legs wouldn't allow me to.

His hands moved all over my torso, gripping the roundness of my breasts beneath the thick fabric of the uniform. He wanted to touch their bareness – I could tell by the heat that began to erupt from him.

I moaned into his mouth - signaling my admittance.

We parted our lips and stared upon each other again. This time it was a look of need. His eyes held serenity about them that let me know of his desires that had been long ignored – entirely by his own self.

I could tell that he yearned to be appreciated.

I could empathize because I felt the same way. It had been a long time since I'd had the pleasure of feeling a man's touch all over my body. However, it was a desire that I could never have – and whenever I did, it would never last long enough for me to enjoy it.

I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"You win Snake…"

I broke the kiss, sat up, and slowly began to slide the zipper further down revealing the tops of my breast.

He raised an eyebrow as his eyes followed the movement.

He grabbed my hand, stopping it from going any further than it had already gone; it was midway down my torso - right beneath my breast. He placed his hand unto the revealed skin there – absorbing the warmth into his own. My head flew back in amazement at how wonderful it felt merely touching a small portion of me. I about lost my breath - I inhaled at the sensation and waited patiently for him to finish the job on my zipper. And he did.

Nothing was said between the two of us and nothing had to be - it was like we could read each other's minds. We knew exactly what each other wanted – needed - desired. It was natural animal instincts that had driven us to feel this way.

He dove his head down onto the revealed skin…planting kisses unto my stomach. He had such a deviant look on his face while he explored me almost as if it were some sick obsession he had always had for me.

My breaths could not be ignored – and they weren't.

My hand ran through his hair as he continued moving down my body. He stopped at the place where the zipper remained. His eyes gazed at me before he began removing the uniform from my shoulders.

He slid one side of it down my arm leaving one of my breast fully revealed. He touched it with such firmness that it caused me to react behind surprise. He massaged the flesh as if he had never touched such before. I trembled beneath his hand – surprised at his experience.

He smiled deviously at my enjoyment.

He then lowered the other side with his free hand, responding the same way he did on the prior.

I closed my eyes at the feeling of his mouth upon my neck; his teeth digging deep into the skin.

"Snake…"

I could only whisper. My breathing had become the proof of my enjoyment. My hand replaced itself back into his hair, and it acted as a director of what I wanted him to do.

He began kissing a trail down my neck until he reached the collarbone where he moved down to the valley of my chest; the kisses began to turn into hot licks.

His mouth didn't hesitate investigating the taste of my skin. He attacked one of my breasts with his hunger and the other with his fury.

I moaned.

He laughed while my flesh remained lodged between his bite, softly – and clutched between his fingers, firmly.

"Snake…"

My voice increased. He removed his mouth – and looked at me as if it were simply a task he enjoyed doing. He then responded to the other as he did the prior.

I shivered at the feelings of his tongue and fingers sweeping softly against my nipples.

I wanted more.

Snake's hand began to explore the rest of my body that still remained dressed. He moved the zipper down until it could no longer be moved.

He looked down at the site of me. A clever smile crept his face.

He stood to his feet, helping me up along with him.

"This has to come off…" he said.

He kneeled back down to his knees and began to pull the rest of the uniform down my legs until it reached my calves. I stepped out of my combat boots, using his shoulder as balance. He stared up at me – admiring the site from below.

"These too…" he said while coiling his fingers through the strings at the sides of my panties. He pulled them down my hips, thighs, until they reached my feet.

I stood there – naked – but far from ashamed. I wanted him to see me this way like I wanted to see him that same way.

He stood back up.

His lips locked back onto mine like a magnet. His hands swept against every square inch of my body freely, without the worry of confinements.

I wanted him badly.

I could tell his same want. His arousal was pressed hard against my thigh, I could feel it even beneath his pants.

Impressive.

"Now it's your turn…"

My hands ran down his chest yet again, enjoying the softness of his muscles as well as admiring the scars that adorned them. They were scars of war. The kind of scars that time leaves behind for the memory. Although they stood out with an uncertain pride, they had already healed and blended well into his skin.

I reached the top of his pants and was angered at the belt that held them closed. I removed it with fury as if it was confining him against his own wishes and that he was begging me to set him free.

He laughed at my aggression.

I slammed my face against his, absorbing the laugh into my hunger. I then attacked the button as well as the zipper.

He moaned into me at the feeling of my hand caressing him through the fabric of his pants. It was pleasure that, from what I could tell, had been locked away for some time. He had been ignoring the basic need of all humanity and substituted it with pointless reasoning on what he believed to be the nature of survival. It was what I believed.

He needed this – just as much as I did.

I looked at his endowment and was amazed.

Very amazed.

I wanted it.

"Let's not waste anymore time Snake…I want you, now."

He looked at me with the same hunger – and passionately took my mouth against his own. He finished removing the remainder of his clothing before backing me unto the bed he had first laid upon after his torture.

My back hit the surface; it was cold and unpleasant yet the warmth of his naked body atop of mine only made it add to the excitement. Feeling the true solidity of his body drove thoughts through my mind at 90 mph.

I had begun to truly understand the meaning behind his code name.

His fingers combed the lengths of my hair while his tongue swept the inside of my mouth. He still remained standing before me as I lay beneath him on the bed. He purposely pressed his sex against mine without letting it enter – only to tease me. He knew it angered me – but he didn't know that it secretly aroused me also.

I wrapped my legs tightly around him – pulling his body closer to mine. He planted his hands at both sides of my body onto the firm mattress, to stop himself from plummeting onto me. I snickered at him, signaling my preparedness. He smiled back at me, lowered his face onto mine, gently…he bit my bottom lip – and slowly he slid inside of me.

A substantial gasp escaped my mouth at that moment; the pleasure that had entered my body allowed for my mind to relieve itself of the pain, misery, and darkness of loneliness. Every part of my body reacted with such satisfaction that it provoked him not to stop. He began moving his hips back and forth, gradually speeding up the pace at the heightened sounds of my moans.

At one point he covered my mouth to keep me from alerting the guards.

I didn't care.

The amazing feeling I had been experiencing blocked out the outside world – I felt as though it was entirely just he and myself in existence. And I strangely believed he felt the same.

He lifted my back from the mattress, bringing my face closer to his – giving me the pleasure of watching him while he gave in to me.

My face flashed red at the hot feeling of my body giving in to his pleasure. He began to go deeper and his pace increased, and with that so did my breaths.

His arm wrapped around my back while I slid onto him and he tightened the grip each time I slid off.

"Give me more Snake…"

I damned him with my eyes, cursing him if he had thought of stopping – and he acknowledged it. Not one minute did he give in – he was determined to meet my climax before I met his.

He lowered me back down to the bed, grabbed my legs and pushed them against my body; leaving me completely vulnerable to him. I did not react…only until he entered me once more.

"SNAKE!"

He thrust deeper inside of me, harder – with more aggression. I looked at his face and saw that it held a look of content – he looked down upon me as though he were teaching me a lesson. It made me hot all over.

He watched how my body moved in a unified rhythm with his, a smile crept unto his face as he lowered himself back down to me.

"You want me to stop yet?" he whispered into my ear.

I simply looked at him, grabbed the back of his head – pulling it closer to my own and kissed him ferociously.

"Harder Snake…I want you to fuck me harder…"

He smiled once more.

"As you wish…" he said.

He braced himself, placing his hands back onto the bed. His body hovered above mine, my legs were stretched upon his shoulders and my eyes were closed as I patiently awaited him to reenter.

I about screamed at the feeling of him going even deeper inside of me. He pounded harder and faster at each thrust causing me to scream in unison with each impact. I closed my eyes at the intense pleasure.

It lasted for hours. Until we were both spent.

I turned my head to veer at the sleeping snake over my shoulder. He was tired just as I was – the both of us gave in to the temptation we had once agreed silently to never fall victim too. Neither of us regretted the decision however; this I knew for a fact.

His breathing was silent – very calming as if he had found some sort of peace.

His arm had found a comfortable place wrapped around my waist; tightly, as if to keep me from leaving him.

Silently and carefully, I moved his arm off of my body.

He responded simply with a harsh sigh. It didn't wake him.

I smiled warmly, it was an odd feeling.

It felt as if we were meant to be that way. For the first time in my life – it actually felt normal to be besides someone – and who'd of thought it would be _him_.

Thoughts of a future with him swept through my brain like water to the shores of a calm beach.

Although the feeling was delightful I came to realization that it was not a life for me. I was meant to do just what it is that I was doing – My future remained with FOXHOUND.

I'm a shooter. Not a lover.

I stood from the bed, still naked; I grabbed my clothing and began to dress quietly as to not wake him. As I pulled the jumpsuit back unto my body, I watched as he fell deeper into the peaceful state of inertia. How soothing.

I stood before him licking my lips at the events that happened earlier. The lustful memories of the both of our bodies wrestling to maintain the dignity we had both set so high for ourselves – but then falling victim to the seduction we had both implemented. The feeling of being wanted invaded my body once again for that brief second in the form of heat. I blocked it from overcoming me.

I got what I wanted…and now it was time that I left.

I walked towards the door of the cell.

"See you later handsome…"

My voice carried silently throughout the room; hardly with any hostility.

He remained asleep.

I fully exited the cell.

"It'll be sooner than that…"

Ocelot stood waiting for me by the door, a mischievous look washed his face.

"Is it my turn again?" he asked.

I simply looked at him and nodded. He smirked. I continued walking until I exited.

A deviant smile crept upon my face as I walked towards the interrogation room, thinking of our next dual – one that would mark our final.

The game was still on.


End file.
